Reunite MattXMello Death Note
by Lawliet19980212
Summary: Though they both have sad pasts, all goes away when they meet. What will happen when they get seperated? Will they see each other again? And will they find something more than friendship? 3
1. Chapter 1 Abusive Past

Chapter 1~Abusive past

A/N: Hey there! This is a fanfic of MelloXMatt from Death Note, (I dont own it, or the characters obviousely). The first six or seven chapters, the characters are only five or six years old, but I promise it'll switch back to original ages, and they will be using their real names for a short time. For those who dont know their real names, here they are...

Mello-Mihael (pronounced Me-hail) Keehl

Matt-Mail (pronounced Mile) Jeevas

So there. No more confusion. Sorry for the super-long note, but I'm done, (XD) so here ya go! First chapter! Yay!

* * *

><p>The raging had been going on for a while now, throughout the past few years. Any boy, young and frightened by such, would've cried loudly at the noise, and not knowing what anything meant, would forget about it by the next day. But this little boy was different. Instead, he shut off his light, and huddle in a corner of his room furthest away from the door where the light leaked in.<p>

Once during one of these fights going on outside the room, the pale boy had grabbed his courage to look out the crack of his door and watched. He watched as Mommy got hurt by Daddy, hurt until she bled. He watched as Daddy smashed empty beer bottles on the floor, leaving Mommy to pick up the broken shards with shaky hands. He listened to Mommy come home from work everyday to his father's ranting, their arguements turning physical each time.

The child's father never worked, since he could never stay sober too long, so his mother worked 16 hours a day, six days a week, trying to keep food on the table, and them in their home. But it wasn't reallya home, was it. A house is not a home when all the things inside were unwelcomed, was it?

When the man would get drunk, and he was frustrated, and Mommy was working, he would go into his four year old son's room, ruin all his toys, knock over shelves and tables, and rip all his paintings and drawings taped to the walls. And after everything in the room was destroyed, he'd next move to the child if he wasn't satisfied. The boy would wince in pain, as his father beat him, strangled him, pulled his delicate blonde hair, and scratch at his sensitive skin, but never once did he cry. He knew that if he cried, he would only encourage the man more, make him feel stronger. The boy knew a lot of things, things other typical little children didn't know, but his parents didn't notice. No, his parents didn't pay any attention to him at all.

After all, Mihael was a forgotten child.

But by the time he was six, he was alone. His mother had gotten tired of the abuse, and killed herself, knowing that if she tried running, her husband would just track her down and kill her himself. A few weeks later, Karma was being a bitch and the man rolled his

car down a hill, drunk, leaving the liquor store, and was killed. Of course, Mihael never hated the man, he was his father after all, but the permanent scars left upon him made him want to throw up. He didn't _like _or even_ love_ his father, but certainly didn't hate him.

But it didn't matter. Mihael was alone once again.

A knock at the door startled the young boy, and he ran to get it as fast as possible, expecting his father to be home drunk. But behind the door was an old looking man, tall and skinny, a shaggy grey mustache covering his top lip, wearing a black suit, and his hands held politely behind his back, as he looked down to the boy with a heart-warming smile.

"Are you Mihael Keehl?" the man asked kindly. The boy nodded, slightly confused. "My name's Watari. Unfortunately your father had been killed in an accident earlier this afternoon. I am so sorry." he said mournfully. Mihael wasn't sorry at all. He got what he deserved.

"I've tried contacting family, but there's no trace left behind on their location or any contact information. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me. Please, go pack your bag, I'll wait right here." Mihael stood there, not knowing what to do, what to say, but if it meant leaving, he was probably the happiest kid alive! Or, almost.

He sprinted off to his room, pulling out clothes and a few personal items and shoved them into a black bag and followed the old man out to the black car. After a few minutes of silence, Mihael realized what he wanted to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"I run an orphange in Winchester, England. The institution is for children with intellectual gifts, and are raised to be...geniouses, lets say. That is where I'm taking you. Don't worry, you should be able to make friends easily." Watari smiled.

That was one of the most happiest days of Mihael's life.

* * *

><p>AN~ Hope you liked it! Sorry if it sucks, its my first fanfic. Anyways, prepare for the second chapter!

XD


	2. Chapter 2 Holding Onto The Flame

Chapter 2~Holding Onto The Flame

A/N~Hey guys! Here's chapter two, and I want to say a special thanks to a very special best friend, Tanna (not her real name) ;) for helping me come up with the plot for this chapter! THANKS TANNA! Couldn't have done it without you! XD

Anyways, here it is, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A single tear leaked from the little boy'e eye, cascading down his cheek, swirling with a drop of blood as it touched the corner of his lip. The room was filled with cigarette smoke and broken vodka bottles.<p>

"Mail!" a woman cried in horrific fear. "Don't touch my baby!" she screamed. The boy looked up through his red fringe at the tall, angry looking man glowering down at him. The boy looked to his right and saw his mother tied tightly to a chair in the midlde of the room. "Please! Please, don't hurt him! He's only five! Leave him alone, please-please don't kill him!" she cried helplessly.

The stranger grabbed Mail by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. The small redhead yelled as the man lifted him to the counter and forced his head into the soapy sink-full of water where his mother had been previously doing dishes. He screamed through the water desperately, though all he accomplished was getting a mouthfull of cold, bubbly water. The stranger finally pulled him back up, Mail took a breath and held it as he was forced into the water once more. He could hear his mother's shrill cries and the stranger's menacing chuckle. The boy felt about ready to pass out when he was pulled out again, sputtering and choking innocently on what had been able to enter his mouth. The redhead kicked and flailed in the man's arms, finally managing to kick the intruder in the jaw painfully.

In return, Mail got thrown against the hard wall, dropped to the floor, and waited. The intruder made his way to the woman and spat on her, and smacked her in the side of her delicate face. An unwelcomed bubble of anger rose from Mail's stomache, and he reached for the heaviest thing in reach. A toy car. A model of a 1990 Chevelle, his dream car, and with as much force and power that the little boy had, threw it at the man, hitting him in the back. It hit with such momentum, he was sure it would leave a big, purple bruise later on. Screaming in rage, the tall stranger marched over, taking a handfull of the boy's wet hair, and smashed his head off the drywall. The redheaded boy cried in pain, silvery tears melted from his burning eyes.

"Don't touch my little boy, you bastard!" the woman screamed, not pleading, but now in anger and annoyance. Mail figured it was best to stay still, to play dead, and maybe he'd leave him alone, so he fell limp in the man's arms and closed his eyes, though it didn't matter. He was already preoccuppied, making his way over to his mother.

Water dripped off the boy's hair onto his face while he watched in pain and horror. The man grabbed a jug of gasoline that his father had last been used for a car engine, never been moved or used since his death, that was still sitting by the front door. He knocked the woman out with one sharp blow of the red canister, and continuously hit her with it, gasoline splashing the ceiling, walls, and the two adults. With a quick swing above his head, the jug knocked the casing off the ceiling light, the lightbulb shattering and sparking once, then consuming the room with an explosive burst of fire!

Gasping in alert, Mail sheilded his eyes from the intense heat flaring from the fire in front of him. He was so close to being burnt, so close to the fire, his vision blurred and his blue eyes stung and watered. He could barely make it to the basement to escape without tripping down the wooeden stairs. He could already hear the sirens sound in the distance, and he managed to get out of the burning building, and stumbled out in the cold blindly.

He found his way to the curb and waited for help.

Finally emergency services arrived, a police officer and an old man walked towards him slowly. He couldn't make out the details of the man, but knew by the colour of his grey hair, he must've been elderly. The police officer listened attentively with the man while Mail recalled every detail of the event.

"Mail, I'm Watari. You'll have to come with me to England. That's where I run an orphanage for intellectually gifted children. Is that alright?" he asked sweetly.

The young boy nodded, the stinging in his eyes had receded a bit, and he knew he had nowhere's else to go. "Okay. Well, let's go find you some clothes, I don't think anything will be saved from the fire..." he said almost to himself, gazing sadly at the burning house.

* * *

><p>AN~ Awe, poor Matt. I had to do this, or else we'd never let him and Mello meet. =O That's just unacceptable. Anyways, chapter 3 will come up soon! XD And thanks again Tanna! Really appreciated your help 3 ! And now, to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

Chapter 3: New Friend

A/N~ HEY! Ok, so here's chapter 3, I hope you liked the others! XD So anyways, I know you want me to shut up so you can read the freaking chapter already, right? Good, cause I have nothin more to say...

...Except ENJOY!

Mihael sat on his bed, in the quiet room of the orphange. He was happy there, a bit lonely though. There were two beds in the room, he wondered if he would ever get a roommate. The boy had been there for only a week, and already felt loved by Watari, and some of the older kids that he didn't see often.

The blonde child stared out the frosty window, snow drifting from the blank, white sky.

There was a knock on the heavy oak door, as Watari pushed it open.

"Mihael, you have a new roommate." the old man said with a smile, as a pale, bruised, redheaded boy emerged shyly from behind Watari, and Mihael's eyes lit up.

"This is Mail Jeevas. He's almost your age, and he's a bit shy, so please make him feel welcome." he pushed Mail slightly into the the room.

Mihael slid off the bed with excitement and ran across the room to embrace Mail in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't worry, Watari, I'll take good care of him!" he cried in joy loudly with a blinding smile, still hugging the new boy, who was confused at first, but then gave a hopeful smile. He enjoyed the hug, and shakily ran his fingertips over the other child's back, too shy to actually hug him in return. Watari smiled, and finally left the room.

"I'm Mihael! We can be friends if you want..."

Mail looked at the blonde boy with a questionning look, but then smiled and nodded.

Later that night, Mail unpacked his bag.

"Hey Mihael, do you like chocolate?" he spoke up for the first time that night.

Miheal's eyes widened at his favorite word.

"I **love **chocolate!" he almost screamed.

Mail giggled and tossed him a bar of chocolate that somehow ended up in his bag, most likely a gift from Watari.

"Thanks Mail! Here-" He snapped the bar in two and gave half to his new friend. They sat crosslegged in front of each other on the floor, ate their chocolate, and decided to play a game.

"Hmmm...okay got it! If you could rename me, what name would you give me?" Mail asked, interested in the answer.

Mihael thought for an answer for a moment.

"...Matt! You look like you could pull it off as a Matt."

They both giggled quietly and continued.

"Okay, my turn. So, if you could be any animal, what would you be?"

"Uh... I don't know, maybe a platypus-...Wait what kind of question is that!"

"My question. Anyways your turn!" he smiled.

"Alright, if you could be..." Mail gazed to the bright lamp outside the window, felt a familiar burning-stinging-watering sensation scrape his eyes, and yelped in pain.

"Mihael! Pl-please close the curtains!" he yelled to his friend, sheilding his eyes away from the light.

Mihael jumped to his feet and quickly closed the curtains, though he was confused, he could tell Mail was in pain.

"A-are you alright Mail? What happened?" the blonde child asked, running back to comfort the other boy, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Sorry to startle you, Mihael. It's just my eyes are really sensitive from the fire, I have trouble seeing now, and it burns if I look at bright light, or if I'm exposed to the cold." he explained trying to see through the water forming puddles in his eyes. "It still burns! Really hurts..." the pain diluted a bit, leaving his eyes scratchy, wet and sore.

"The lamps go out at 10:00. That wont be long. Hold on..." He stood up, and flicked off the dim light of the room, as it turned black, the only light trying to burst through the curtain, which wasn't bright, but a faint glow, enough to see the silhouetted figures of furniture. He returned to Mail, and helped him to his bed.

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to go get the nurse or Watari?"

"No thank you, Mihael." he looked up. Even though the room was dark, and though he was across the room from him, he could still feel the thankfull smile form as he spoke, which made him smile too.

A/N~ Hooray! Chapter 3! This is a very happy chapter! The next chapter is really sweet too I think, well, another happy fluff chapter. Any suggestions of what I should add to mmy fanfic? Send me a message or something, tell me what you think, what you like, what you dont like, and what you want to see happen, and if I'll take your advice. If I get any suggestions, I might keep them the same, or change 'em up a bit. ;) And I'll add you into my special thank's note.

Thanks readers! Keep reading! (It's good for you!)

To the next chapter! XD


	4. Chapter 4 Best Birthday Ever

Chapter 4- Best Birthday Ever

A/N~ Hey ok so ya, you don't want an authors note, you just want to read the fanfic, am I right? Well good! XD I'll shut up so you can. Here it is, chapter 4. Enjoy. Please.

The two boys became the best of friends! They did everything together, from playing with toys, sharing chocolate, to eating breakfast together in the mornings. Even the employees knew the pair were inseparable!

A week passed, and soon it was Mail's birthday. Mihael had personally asked Watari if he could get a birthday gift for his friend, so the man secretly took him out that day to a store. The tiny blonde boy was stumped on what to get Mail, and asked of assistance by the old man. Watari thought for a moment, then remembered a paper the teacher had given him a while back, thinking it was the sweetest thing, she just _had_ to show him. It was an assignment where the class had to write one (single-spaced) page about their best friend; Mihael had written about Mail. He stated his favorite color, what the two liked to do together, even included a few sentences about his sensitive eyes.

"Mihael, why don't you try and find something that he might be able to use to guard his eyes?" he requested gently. The young boy gasped at the thought, which gave him the best idea. A few shelves up, he saw a pair of silver rimmed, orange-tinted goggles. Perfect! He pointed above him to the goggles, Watari following his finger.

"Ah! What a great idea Mihael! I'm sure he'll like those!" Watari smiled.

On the way out, they bought a chocolate cupcake with orange frosting and colourful sprinkles, and after Watari insisted they had candles back at the orphanage, they left the shop, satisfied with both purchases.

When they returned to the institution, the old man helped Mihael wrap the gift in glossy orange wrapping paper (orange was Mail's favorite color) with a big silver bow tied neatly on top, and stuck a white birthday candle in the center of the vibrant cupcake frosting. They quietly walked down the hall together, stopping at the door of the boys' room.

Mihael pushed the door open, orange gift in hand, Watari following closely behind with the lit cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAIL!" Mihael screamed, loud enough to make the redheaded boy inspecting a video-gaming gadget topple right off his bed, staring at them in confusion and amusement.

He fixed his position as Watari neared. The boy winced as he stared through the flame, not because it hurt, but because he was trying to forget all memories of the deadly inccident that happened not even three weeks ago. But knowing nothing bad could happen as long as nothing bad was done, he faced it and put on a smile of gratitude as the caring old man squatted to his level with a cheeky smile.

"Make a wish before you blow out the flame." he reminded.

Mail silently made a wish to himself that him and Mihael would stay best friends forever, no matter what! He drew in a heavy breath, and closing his eyes, blew out the pale candle, wax dripping down the edge. Watari backed away as the blonde boy presented him with the gift.

Mail cautiosely opened the present to find shiny orange and silver goggles. His smile brightened and his eyes lit up as he looked back to Mihael.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck.

"Thank you Mihael!" He ran to Watari and tightly hugged his knees, the man losing balance and almost dropping the cupcake. "Thank you, too, Watari!"

"Happy birthday, Mail." the old man mumbled kindly.

Mail placed the tinted goggled over his eyes, which contrasted with his blood-red hair, and flashed a blinding smile that would put the brightest moonlight to shame.

"They really suit you, Mail!"

"Thanks!" he responded shyly.

Mail asked Watari to cut the cupcake in half so he could share it with Mihael.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever!" Mail smiled as he hugged Mihael tightly.

A/N~Hey! Happy birthday Matty! (February 1st in case anyone didn't know his b-day)

Anyways, prepare for the saddest chapter I have to write. Put it off for a week because I didn't want to write it, it was too hard. I had a difficult time with the next chapter as well, so please don't hate me for what's coming next!


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye For Now

Chapter 5 Goodbye (For Now)

A/N~ Here's the fifth chapter, saddest and hardest one to write so far. Please don't hate me for this, it's the only way Matt and Mello will grow and develope their alias'. So enjoy...if you can... ;) just kiddin. Enjoy!

*A month later.*

Unfortunately all good things come to an end, as Watari walked into the boys' room while the two were giving each other piggyback rides around the room.

"Um...Mail?" the man asked warrily. The redhead looked up through his fringe and set Mihael on the floor gently, his expression changing from amused to concern when he saw Watari's face. Watari shifted uncomfortably and squatted to meet his eyes, covered by orange lenses.

"Well Mail, there's a family here...they saw your and Mihael's picture in my office...they want to...adopt you...which means you will be leaving the orphanage...so...I guess...you should say your goodbyes...and, err...pack your bags...come down to my office when you are ready..." he explained nervousley, knowing how much it would hurt Mail, avoiding contact with the little boy the whole time, standing up, and exiting the room without another word.

_Leave the orphange? How? How could I ever leave Mihael? What if I never see him again? I don't want to leave. I don't want him to be alone. _

Both boys looked to the floor. Mail made his way hastily towards his best friend.

"I guess I gotta go now..." he mumbled sadly.

"I don't want you to leave Mail! I-I'll be all alone, a-and I won't-t have a-a friend." Mihael studdered through tears beginning to form under his eyes.

"Mail, please don't leave, you've been my only friend, and I don't want to lose you now!"

"Mihael, you'll never lose me. I'll always be your friend. Everyone has a point of time where they're alone. You'll be my friend forever, even if you never hear or see me again, I'll never forget you!" His words brought Mihael to a stage of crying.

The redhead pulled out his clothes and neatly packed them into his bag like Watari had instructed. He replaced his goggles over his blue eyes. Mihael walked with Mail down to the office that Watari and Roger shared, leaking cold tears all the way, but Mail wiped away every single one.

Finally, they reached the office. Mail hugged Watari around his legs, but the old man picked him up and the boy's hand snapped back around his neck. He passed the clingy boy over to the family awaiting to welcome the boy into. There stood a tall, black haired woman, cut into a bob, and a gentle looking man a few inches taller than the woman, smiling. The man took the tiny boy into his arms. Though the child enjoyed the kind, attention, he really only wanted to be with Mihael. He wanted to wrestle with him, hug him, hold his hand and spin around the room until they fell over in laughter and dizziness.

The woman walked over to Mihael and crouched to his level.

"You must be Mihael." she whispered sweetly. "Watari told us you are Mail's best friend. Thank you." she smiled motherly. "I'll take his bag now." she reached over and took the handle of the small red bag Mihael had been carrying, and ruffled the little boy's hair. Mihael looked back at his beloved friend. It seemed by his smile and quiet giggles, he had already bonded well with the tall man.

Sure, Mihael was going to miss hhim, and true, he would be lonely, but if Mail was happy, Mihael should be happy too. It looked like the redhead was going to be very happy with actual parents now, and the thought that Mail could stop crying now, he would have a mother and father to make him smile and laugh, no more tears from him.

Mail tightly wrapped his arms around Mihael's waist and sobbed heavily into his friend's shoulder. The blonde boy hugged him back and let Mail cry into him. A few minutes later Mail toughened up, and held back his tears. He turned around, but before he walked away he whispered shakily, "Bye Mihael. I'll- uh...I'll see you later..." and put on the saddest smile that he managed to force to his lips.

To think that was the last time they would see each other. That was the worst day of Mihael's life. That day he remembered how much he cried after his most treasured friend had left the orphanage. He counted every hour that passed without Mail. Day after day. But now, he counted years. Ten years without him. Mihael lived alone, in an old, creaky, abandoned house. He lived woithout Mail, but never once did he go a minute without thinking about him. He never forgot him. He never got rid of the picture he took of them both, back at the orphanage.

By the age of sixteen, Mihael had left the orphanage on his own, moved to L.A. in the United States, and since 'Mihael' wasn't exactly...American...he created Mello. A leather-loving, chocolate-eating, bad-ass, big-mouthed, hardcore teenager, that most people were either afraid of, or he was idolized by some of the other students at school.

Mello Keehl. Living on his own, ten years later, without Mail. But never forgot.

A/N: BLAH! I feel horrible for writing this chapter, I'm so sorry, but the next chapter will be the happiest one yet! I promise! Why will it be so happy? Cant tell! ;) Anyways, please review!

I'm also accepting suggestions for future chapters as well, so let me know and credit will go to you! :D

So yeah, rate and review, read, continue, suggest,...anything.

Thanks,

~ lawliet19980212


	6. Chapter 6 A New Someone

Chapter 6- A New Someone

A/N: Hey, alright prepare for the happiest chapter ever! This ones shorter than the others as well. Not much to say so imma get on with the story!

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, class, listen up! I have an important announcement!" the teacher spoke over the chatter of the class.<p>

"Hey Mello, you think it's gonna actually be all that important?" a boy beside him whispered as he noticed Mello being attentive to the teacher.

"Huh? Oh! No, I- I don't think so. Everything she thinks is important is really not all that important." he stuttered

"Yeah, like remember that day, last week, she..." Mello wasn't listening. Instead, for some reason, he tried to pay attention the the teacher, for once interested in what she had to say, but also managed to pick up some words from the boy sitting next to him. "...and then she thought that..." He zoned out again. "...bathtub filled with socks..." the boy continued his useless rant. "...thought _that _was important, remember that?"

"Oh, yeah I remember." he replied, not really paying any attention to what he himself was saying.

Mello was not Mihael. Mihael was not Mello. They were different. Mello was popular, Mihael was not. Mello. A perfect lie, a reflection of Mihael. Mihael hid away and waited for Mail. Mihael was the abused orphan who took shelter at Whammy's in England until he was fifteen. Mello hissed and sneered at others pathetic attempts to date him, whether girl or boy. He could pull off anything in leather. Mello didn't give a damn about anybody's emotions, opinions, actions.

This was not Mihael. This, was Mello.

"Quiet down!" the teacher yelled over the class.

"We're getting a new student today." Mihael's memories came to life. _You're getting a new roommate._

"He's a bit shy, so please make him feel welcome." _He's a bit shy. Please make him feel as welcome as possible._

She walked to the door and pulled it open. Mello had to get these memories out of his head. He couldn't fail his reputation and show longing, which Mihael was pushing through his head.

"Class... This, is Matt."

* * *

><p>AN: Holy crap, could it be! Who else liked Matty's surprise appearance? I love this chapter. But does Mello know who he is?

If Mello's last name is Keehl, and Matt's is Jeevas...J and K are right beside each other...hmmm I wonder what the teacher will do about their alphabetized order...

;) Next chapter will probably be the shortest I think, so hold tight, rate and review, suggest and read!

Thank yah very much!

~lawliet19980212


	7. Chapter 7 It's About Time

Chapter 7- It's About Time

A/N: Yay! 3 chapters written and uploaded in one night! Wow! So anyways, here ya go!

Mello looked up to see a tall, skinny boy with blood-red hair, a black and white striped shirt, and blue jeans. He wore black gloves that went up to his elbows, pale skin, and what really caught Mello's attention, was his eyes, covered by orange goggles, rimmed with shimmering silver.

The blonde boy's eyes widened. _It can't be!...No...It couldn't be!...Could it?...No...It couldn't...Can't...Isn't...Mail._

He debated with himself.

_But what are the odds? Two in 30 trillion? Besides...his name's Matt_. _But what if he changed his name, like I did? No, Mail is a much more common name._

"Oh, I almost forgot. Matt, your locker is next to Mello's, the boy over there in the leather eating the chocola- Mello! Put the chocolate away! Anyways, you both have the same scheduales too, so Mello, why don't you take him out into the hallway, show him his locker, then take him around and show him your classes, alright? Good."

Mello rised from his seat and walked to the door, signaling Matt to follow, and shut the door behind them.

"This is your locker...mine's here...you can put your books away, I'll wait."

"Thanks." Matt mumbled quietly.

"So...why'd you come to this school?" Mello broke the silence after a few minutes, Matt on his knees, neatly packing books into the cold, steel locker. Mello didn't feel like Mello, being so polite, but Matt seemed really uncomfortable and nervous, so he might as well try to be nice.

"Moved." came another quiet murmer.

"Oh. Any particular reason why?"

No answer.

Obviousley it was something Matt didn't want to talk about, not that he seemed to talk much anyways, and Mello scolded himself internally for make him upset.

"...Sorry." Mello apologized, looking at the floor.

"My parents died. I moved here with another man who had adopted me." Matt admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's okay. It's happened before, not a big deal..."

"It's happened...before?"

"They weren't my birth parents. I was adopted twice."

"My parents are dead too. I was never adopted though."

"Are you still in foster care or something?"

"No, I live on my own now, and I was in an orphanage, not foster care."

"Oh, I went to an orphanage too when I was younger. I had someone to keep me company, and he turned out to be my best friend. Then I left two months later."

"My friend from the orphanage, he only stayed a little while too, a month after his birthday he left. He was my best friend, I'll never forget him. You kinda look like him...he had the same color hair, and skin, but he had the most beautiful eyes!"

"Really!"

Mello was testing for answers now. He was almost certain it was him. Everything matched up perfectly, but just to be on the safe side, which he was rarely ever on, he had to get more answers.

"Do you wear those goggles all the time?"

"Yeah, I've worn them since I was little, my friend gave them to me for a birthday present. I never take them off."

That was enough for him.

"Have you gotten your eyes checked yet? The sensitivity will get worse by the time you're twenty..." Mello smiled.

"Well actually, no, I-..." Matt froze, realizing he hadn't said anything about his poor eyesight.

"Can you still hear the bells, Matt?" Mello pressed on.

Matt was still frozen, not knowing what to say.

"You look kind of shocked...here," Mello broke his chocolate bar in two and gave the wrapped half to Matt. he found him. Finally. Mello almost fainted, but he had to keep up his calm act.

"Come on, Matt, I'll show you where the science lab is." His smirk widened as he turned assumingly and started walking down the hall slowly.

Matt stood in awe. He felt like crying. He found Mihael, or Mello, rather. But it didn't matter, he couldn't beleive he had finally seen him again past all these years! He then realized Mello was starting off down the hall again, and hurriedly caught up with him.

"Hey!" Matt called from a foot away. Mello turned, his satisfied smirk still plastered on his face.

Matt leaped at Mello, holding him tightly, clinging onto him like a child. As he buried his face into the crook of Mello's neck, he whispered, "I missed you."

Mello could feel tears swell in his eyes, but blinked them away.

"I missed you too, Mail..." he whispered back.

A/N: **Aweeee!** Best chapter ever! I loved writing this one! THEY REUNITE! And I know you're probably thinkin', "well that finishes the story, cause they reunite" But **NO**!

There is so much more to come, I plan on making this over twenty chapters long, or more!

It's not a fanfic anymore...it's more like...a fanstory...fannovel...fanbook...you get the point. =3

Anyways, keep watch for the next chapter, maybe the first almost-yaoi chapter so far, it's just too early to get into legit yaoi...but the next chapter FOR SURE will have signs of yaoi!

And what's this? Matt has a feeling going on in his stomache that he can't explain?

Next chapter, guys! ;)

Read, suggest, rate, and review!

Thanks!

~**lawliet19980212**


	8. Chapter 8 Protection

Chapter 8- Protection

A/N: Hey here's another chapter, umm...yeah this one has some sort of yaoi-like things inside...and by the way, it's the longest, and preferrably my favorite chapter SO FAR. So here yah go! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Not seeing Mello throughout the years had been the lowlight of Matt's life, and he could never forget the boy, no matter how much pain it caused him not to.<p>

Matt cried, since the time he left the orphanage, until the time his adoptive parents were killed. He cried until the pain numbed and he could no longer take the weak feeling. He was tortured by it until thoughts of his own death seeded in his mind, which soon sprouted into thoughts of suicide. Matt was never one to speak up, and as if being bullied wasn't bad enough, he was forced to cope without Mello as well. But it seemed as though karma did an illegal u-turn and taken a detour, which led him straight back to Mello, ten years later.

"Matt! Phone! Hurry up!" an irritated man yelled, holding the phone as far away from him as possible, as if holding a tube of some sort of contagious virus.

Matt ran out into the messy livingroom, grabbing the phnone on the way to the kitchen. _Who would be calling nine-thirty at night?_

"Hello?" the redhead asked quietly, curious of who was on the other end of the line.

"Matty! Heard yah moved...Well great news! We're in L.A. too..." came a slimy reply, the other boy slithering his words in like a snake. Matt recognized it instantly. It was Tony, a dirty, badass bully who had about five other boys that had previously been in juvenile prison, including himself.

_How did they track me down!_

"You remember us, don't you? It wasn't too long ago since we seen each other last..." his voice sounded raspy and snakelike.

He froze in fear, eyes wide behind his goggles, blood rushing from his face. Matt was perilized in dreaded horror. This Tony boy, he was dangerous. He was sent to a juvenile detention hall for arsen, and harrassment, while the other five were sent to a one year sentence in prison. Matt was always his most, preffered, victim, since he never once had fought back. To anyone.

"I knew you would remember. Anyways, why don't you come play with us in the park? Ten minutes. You better show up, or else!" he threatened.

Matt stood up. He didn't have a choice. If they had been able to get his phone number, it wouldn't be hard for them to figure out where he lived. Friday night. When everyone is either partying, or relaxing. What a great night to light someone's house on fire unnoticed.

Matt sighed and headed to the door.

"Matt! Where yah goin'?" the round, sweaty, smelly, hairy man called from the other room.

"Out." he replied bluntly.

"Kay. Be back by Sunday at least! Geesh, kids these days, always partying night after night."

The sharp autumn wind snapped back his firey hair, chilling his pale cheeks, as he walked down the lonely, dark sidewalk. He knew what park Tony meant. He passed it on his way home from school. He looked around before continuing into the abandoned playground.

_Tony wasn't gonna beat me up, was he? Well, why would he tell me to come if it was for somethin else?_

He saw the dark silhouettes of the crew members, and they must've seen him too, because they all stood up, and made their way closer to him.

Matt suddenly felt watched. He turned around, but all there was was a bush twenty feet away, and a streetlight, but nobody was watching him from behind. He ignored it and turned to face all six boys, the tallest, oldest and strongest, of them, orange hair, with red freckles adorning every inch of his face, was Tony.

"This way." he said in a low, slimy, voice, turning around and walking towards the other street. Matt followed in silence though he kept feeling watched, turning around every couple minutes to catch someone jump behind a nearby bush, or hide quickly behind a post or tree, and he wished Mello were there to pull him away from the danger, both leaving unharmed.

They all soon reached alley, dark as dark could get, only a bit of light cascading halfway down the blackness from the street.

"It's been too long, Matty." Tony smiled evily, Matt wincing at the way his nickname sounded coming from Tony. "You know, it's been pretty boring, having people fight back, but not with you. No, you just stand there and take it."

He put on a sinister smirk as he circled the shaky boy.

As soon as he realized what was happening, panic flew into the redhead, an immediate urge to run took over him, but his attmept to escape made Tony mad, and he tackled Matt heavily to the cold pavement. Matt opened his eyes to Tony, straddling his hips, aiming his fist at Matt's jaw. Biting his cheek from the hit, he tasted salty blood drip onto his tongue.

"You think you can get away from me, you gay, little bastard!" he screamed in Matt's face, connecting his fist to his sensitive skin, his ring grazing his cheekbone roughly, drawing blood.

Matt's hips started to hurt under Tony's heavy weight, and he moaned in pain.

"Back off!" came a strong defensive voice from the end of the alley.

"Mello!" Matt turned in amazement and fear, to see a blonde teenage boy dressed in black leather, a rosary around his neck.

"Who the fuck are you!" Tony demanded in outrage and confusion.

"Get the hell off Matt!" Mello ordered fiercly. Tony smirked viciousley.

"Why? Does it bother you when he gets hurt?" With that he threw another aggressive hit to Matt's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Tony was thrown off of Matt, onto the cold pavement beside him, Mello wrestling him to the ground. Two crew members pulled Mello off, flailing in their arms. Tony pounced on him, knees on either side of Mello, another boy holding his arms above his head, giving more access to Tony's hits. He repeatedly slapped, scratched, and punched anywhere he could hit viciously, Mello yelping in pain, Tony's face lightening up with each desperate moan, cry and choke the blonde let escape his lips.

Matt quickly scurried over to his friend desperately, hostile protection taking over his instincts, and managed to flexibly wedge himself between Mello and his attacker, protecting Mello from each hit.

"Why did you come Mello?" Matt grunted angrily, but quietly, almost to himself, so hushed that even Mello couldn't hear, though the two were only an inch or two apart. The closeness made all Matt's pain go away, and he wondered why he felt like that...

Mello looked as if someone had just rejected him, (nobody ever rejected Mello, he rejected them) when he saw Matt hover over him and protected him from Tony.

_Why did he do that? He could've ran! He should've escaped, not endangered himself again! Not for me!_

Matt got tired of the same scratching and punching, he twisted himself around to face Tony, and for the very first time in his life since he was little against the man who tried to drown him, fought back. He clenched his hand in a tight fist and striked against the side of his jaw, knocking him backwards.

Mello pulled Matt to his feet, taking his hand and dragging him behind him forcefully, taking advantage of the few seconds Matt had stalled for them to escape before Tony recovered.

Tony was at Matt's heels in seconds, raging after them both with adrenaline and speed.

"M-Mello! Where do we go?" Matt huffed at Mello's side. Mello, still holding Matt's hand, turned a sharp corner, and expertly moved his wrist to keep Matt stable, so he wouldn't lose traction and slip while turning.

"We-we'll go to my house," he puffed, slowing down, out of breath. "We should be sa...safe there."

Tony reached out, grasping Matt's free wrist, twisting him around, and a few seconds later, the two were on the ground, Mello sprawled out on Matt's chest, trying perilously to catch his breath, still holding Matt's hand. Tony looked down, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Matt didn't push Mello off him. He could feel Mello's heartbeat pounding against his chest, the closeness made the bruises fade to nothing, the blood in his mouth taste sweet, not salty, and there was that feeling again. As if his heart stopped, dropped, and rolled- no, more like tumbled in his stomache. The feeling felt good, but he felt his face flush in a deep pink.

Mello screamed in pain, which brought Matt back to what was actually going on. Feeling the same bubble of anger and defensiveness weld up in his gut, Matt thrusted his knee up between Tony's legs as hard as he could, before watching him double over in extreme agony. Both got up and took off running again, Mello taking the lead once more.

They knew they had escaped when they could only hear their own footsteps. Mello stopped running, wheezing for air, Matt thought he was actually about to pass out. Once Mello caught his breath, he quickly released Matt's hand, wondering why Matt hadn't pulled away, but holding Matt's hand felt nice. It made him feel stronger, lighter, and at the same time making him feel overly protective of the redhead. They walked the rest of the way to Mello's house, both wondering the same thing.

_Why did he do that?_

"You can stay at my place tonight, if you want...I know my house isn't all that great, but...please?" It was more of a plea than an offer.

"Um...s-sure." Matt smiled meekly.

* * *

><p>AN: I had too much fun with this chapter. And since it was the last chapter written in my book, I'll have to go on the spot from now on, so it might suck more than the others. Anyways, I wonder what Matt was feeling when he got so close to Mello! :D Anyone wanna take a guess? Haha! So yeah, longest chapter yet, I think, but still, just wait for the next chapter, definately some good yaoi-like moments, and a whole lot of Matty and Mells time! 3 YAY!

Anyways, read, suggest, rate, and review!

Thanks guys!

-**lawliet19980212**


	9. Chapter 9 Warmth

Chapter 9- Warmth

A/N: HOLY $#!T I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! Thank you so much **CherryBlackCat**! I loved your review, thank you soooo much foor reading! That makes me uber happy! Thanks so much for the review, i'm so glad you're enjoying it! Also, thank you **Esoteric-x **for the update alert subscription! Hope you are enjoying the story! Well, here's your first alert, thank you so much!

I post whenever I can, so here is my ninth chapter. It's shorter than my others, but it has the most yaoiness in it so far!

CHAPTER NINE! ENJOY!

Special Thanks List: **CherryBlackCat Esoteric-x**

* * *

><p>The two boys stopped in front of a big, old, dark house, surrounded by woods, which gave off an eerie feeling.<p>

Matt trembled as the wind blew, stepping closer to Mello. Mello giggled at his actions.

"It's not haunted, Matt." he smiled, remembering Matt's childhood fear of ghosts.

"I-I'm not scared." he replied, trembling. Matt suddenly felt weak, and cold, though he was usually highly tolerant of the cold, and Mello was wearing less clothing than he himself was. He didn't know why he felt like that, he was sure he wasn't sick, and knew if he was, the symptoms wouldn't come on with such a heavy impact.

"Matt? What's the matter? Are you alright?"

The redhead broke out into a cold sweat, constantly shaking now, though he didn't feel any pain, he wrapped his arms around his stomache.

"Come on, let's get inside." Mello suggested, not waiting for his friend's answer, taking Matt under his arm and led them to the front door.

Matt felt like he was going to pass out when he got inside, Mello flicked on the foyer light. He rested his head on the hard wall, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Though they were inside, Matt still felt slimy shivers race through his fragile bones. He hadn't even noticed that Mello had left the room until he cantered back in with a cold, damp facecloth.

Mello pulled Matt to the floor, afraid he might collapse, and pressed the cool cloth to the boy's forehead.

"Matt..." Mello whispered to himself, watching his best friend grow paler every minute. Matt stared up at him from behind his orange goggles, shivers sent down his spine, through his neck, snaking down his arms. He still shook violently, but it ceased just a smidge when Mello slid down the wall beside him.

"Mello, how did you find me? Why did you help me?"

Mello hesitated to answer at first.

"I was on my way home, I saw you, I was planning on running up to yo, but saw those other guys, so I followed you. When I realized what was happening, I couldn't just let you get beaten up, Matt, cause no offense, but you aren't the strongest person I know."

It was true, Matt realized, he wasn't at all that strong. But he could be defensive. And protective. And when he was mad... he was mad.

"Why didn't you run? Why did you put yourself between him and I? You could've escaped Matt..."

"You think I would run away from a fight that easily when my best friend is getting attacked by a rapist! I'm not like that Mello." he explained through shakes and shivers. "But thank you..."

Feeling drained of all body heat and energy, Matt moved closer to Mello, snuggling into his arm, seeking warmth. Mello looked at him from the corner of his eye. He slid down the wall more, wrapping an arm around Matt's slim waist, and adjusting him so he was cuddled on his chest. Matt clutched Mello's shirt like a child, intaking his sweet, mint-chocolate scent. He closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by Mello's caring strokes through his fiery hair. After one touch from Mello, his trembles stopped, his heart stopped palpitating, and he felt the much neededheat wash over him.

The blonde boy didn't even mind that he was holding a boy in his arms. In fact, he enjoyed every second of it.

A few minutes later, Matt's breathing became slow, steady, and deep.

_He must've fallen asleep,_ Mello thought.

Feeling safe, tired, and content, he leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. Just before he fell asleep, his dark blue eyes fluttered open. He stood up slowly and carefully carrying Matt bridal-style in his bare arms, he found his way down the dark hallway to his bedroom. He gently layed Matt down on the bed and pulled the covers over his chest, managing not to wake the boy up. He knew Matt had always been a light sleeper, sharing a room together had its benefits, he knew how to handle Matt so he wouldn't wake up.

Mello grabbed a spare blanket out of the closet and a pillow, and made himself a decent bed out on the couch in the living room. Even though he was bruised, and his lip was still covered with a bloody cut, scratches all ove his face, he fell asleep easily, Matt's beautiful scent still lingering on his shirt.

The smell of a mapley, woodsy harvest reminded him of when they were kids, Matt always smelled like Autumn. The scent helped Mello find sleep every night, until Matt left a month later. His scent faded from when they hugged last, and for the past ten years, Mello had a hard time sleeping, without his Autumn aroma.

Before Mello fell asleep, he promised himself, made a vow, that this time, he wasn't going to lose Matt again. Not like last time.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwee how sweet... how was** that** for yaoi? Haha! anyways I really hope you liked it. Next chapter, I might need some ideas ASAP and if I get your suggestions after I write the next chapter, I'll be sure to put them in the following chapter! Promise.

Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this, so please review! It would be greatly appreciated! Read, review, subscribe! Thank you guys!

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10 Hero

Chapter 10- Hero

A/N: Hey sorry for not posting for a while! Been pretty busy lately. Anyways, from now on, I will be posting a song and a few lyrics from it at the beginning of each chapter. The song (obviousley) will match the theme or mood of the song. This one will match the mood, not neccesarily the topic of today's chapter. By the way, this is pretty dramatic, and yeah I know, aa lot of things happen to Matt in the story, but I promise, peril WILL come to Mello as soon as I get an idea. So please review and tell me what you think i should add!

Here, just take the damn chapter already! :D Haha ok sorry. Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Gashes-Jack Off Jill<strong>

_Watch me lose her._

_It's almost like losing myself._

_Give her my soul,_

_And let them take somebody else,_

_Get away from me._

_Watch me fault her,_

_You're living like a disaster._

_She said, "Kill me faster."_

_With strawberry gashes all over._

* * *

><p>Something about the cold autumn chill told Mello to wake up, the rest of the heat, which was slowly escaping, told him that nothing was wrong, continuesly persuading him to stay under the limits of sleep. But the cold had soon taken over, and Mello growled as he tripped in the dark, towards wherever the air was coming from. As he passed the kitchen, he glanced at the glowing clock on the stove.<p>

4:21 a.m.

Mello froze in the foyer, standing in front of the door, which hung wide open. Wet, crumpled leaves torn through the doorway, sticking to the tiled floor, damp wind blew his hair passed his neck, tickling him. Looking to the floor, he saw wet shoeprints going in and out of the doorway, leading to the hallway.

_Matt wouldn't leave now, would he? No, if he got confused and didn't know where he was at, and tried to escape, he would've noticed me on the couch, he wouldn't leave._

Remembering what happened a few hours earlier, the blonde ran to his bedroom where he last left Matt, a buzz of panic started in his stomache. The door flew open, seeing the sheets thrown about, but the flame haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

Mello knew for a fact that Matt was an easy sleeper, a light one too, and he rarely changed positions in his sleep. The blankets couldn't have been tangled in his sleep or wake. He never left a bed unmade.

Something caught Mello's twinkling eyes, which were gleaming with worry.

A small puddle of red trailed on the floor, which left a few droplets on the sheets. Blood. Matt wasn't bleeding when he fell asleep, and judging by the bloody smudge on the corner of the bedside table, he had either fallen off or was forced to the floor.

_That would explain the tangled sheets and the trail of shoeprints..._

Mello came to realization of something.

_THAT BASTARD FOLLWED US HERE! _

The blonde screamedin frustration, knowing what Tony and his crew had done. He fell onto his hands in knees, his pale fingertips cursing through Matt's blood. Mello knew what he had to do. He had to find Matt. Before the second stage of panic came into him, he ran to the kitchen, pulling open a drawer, and tore through read mail and sticky notes, finally finding a bundle of paper, and unfolding it on the cold counter top.

"_If you ever have an emergency of somesort, call this number. He's a detective, he'll help you. I'm sure he'll remember you. He's known you since you were only little. He is awake 23 hours a day, so don't worry about the time."_ Watari's voice flickered into Mello's mind, remembering what Watari had told him before he left Wammy's to live on his own.

Disregarding the time, he took out his cell phone and carefully punched in the number.

"Yes?" A man answered calmly, as if it wasn't 4:30 in the morning.

"L? It's Mel- ...Mihael."

"Ahh, I remember you. I haven't seen you since you had first arrived at the orphanage. Have you been in contact with Mail? I heard he was living in Spain, but had recently moved to L.A."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. Yes, I was just with him a few hours ago. He was staying over at my place for the night."

"...Was?"

"L ...Mail's been kidnapped..."

"Hmmm..." L contemplated.

"What do you know about Spanish gangs?"

"There is only one, but I'm afraid they are- no longer located in Spain...They seem to have been on the move...to..." he paused.

"...Los Angeles."

"It is made up of criminals. The leader was sent to a juvenile detention center, and the other five were sent to juvenile prison, and were recently released on bail by the leader, who goes by the name Tony Jenkins. All of them were arrested for arsen, rape, and attempted murder, except for Jenkins."

Mello listened intently, never missing a detail.

"Hmm, interesting...the leader, refused to be involved with the attempted murder, because apparently he hadn't had any proper "training". His father was a horrible criminal himself. One night he broke into a widow's house ten years ago, tried to kill a woman and her six year old son. The house caught an explosive fire and killed both him and the woman, but the boy escaped and was sent to an orphanage in England. Since then, Tony hadn't tried to kill anyone, except one boy, who he harassed profusely and specificly."

"Matt!"

"Who?"

"Mail goes by the name Matt now, as I go by Mello. They're somewhat of alias' i guess."

"Well, Mello...I dont have much information concerning Matt's kidnapping such as his whereabouts, but I am 81% sure that this Spanish gang is hosting the perpetrators."

Mello started to get impatient. He needed to get Matt back.

"...And by the sound of it, if he stuck up for himself, most likely the first time, or has somehow angered Jenkins, he would probably do anything to equalize revenge."

_'...You just stand there and take it...' _Tony's sick voice reminded Mello that Matt never had fought back; ...until now.

_Oh shit! Matty, what have I gotten you into! I'm so sorry..._

"L, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to find him..."

"Mello, if you go, be careful. These people are extremely dangerous..."

"I wouldn't care even if they killed me! I would and will do anything to save Matt!" Tears brimmed and stung his eyes as he spoke desperately into the phone, but the salty droplets never fell.

"...I understand. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call."

Mello flipped the phone shut and bolted to the door, still wide open, slamming it behind him.

The soaking grass squished beneathe his feet as he ran through the rain that had suddenly errupted from the sky, and the blonde had found it difficult to catch enough grip to stay on his feet.

A sharp crack of thunder cheered the boy on as he peeled down the empty street, towards the main road. Mello wasn't sure where he was going, but he would search every inch of the town, and judging by the wet blood on the sheets and the amount of leaves that had swept into his foyer, Tony and his crew hadn't taken Matt very long before Mello woke up. Maybe, five minutes earlier? It was a strong possibility that he was willing to take advantage of. Great. So he was only ten minutes away from them. That means he shouldn't have gotten far.

Mello passed closed shops and ran down every alley hoping they might be down one, but to no avail. Half an hour passed as Mello roamed the town at five-thirthy in the morning, without any luck on finding a sign of the gang or Matt.

_Shit!_

There was only one place that he hadn't checked. An old, aging, abandoned warehouse that was in such condition, the owners weren't allowed to keep it on the market for rent or sale. Mello wiped the rain out of his eyes only when he felt the heat from the water did he realize he was crying. He ran a cold hand through his dripping hair and pushed the heavy warehouse door open, though it was already opened a crack. He looked around soon to find a dim light radiating from a room on the second floor.

The blonde quietly climbed the iron staircase, which wobbled under his weight unsteadily. as he neared the top, he heard banging and thrashing, some yelling, some laughing, and a hoarse scream. The boy inched towards the dim room, which was lit by a faint candle-light. Peering in through the open door, Mello came face to face with his newest and most recent fear.

There he was. A beautiful redhead who's face was soaked with silent tears that slid past his orange goggles, bleeding profusely from his lip, a dark bruise already formed on the right side of his pale face. Two boys stood around him, one pinning his arms above his head against the wall, the other looking at his hostage lustfully, running his hands down Matt's chest, which seemed to have stopped the rise and fall pattern of breathing, his fragile, thin figure squirming in the captor's hands.

_No fuckin way they're gonna rape him! Those sick bastards!_

The boy fondled his fingers around the button of Matt's jeans, leaning forward toward him. An infuriating passion of rage, anger and severe hostility exploded inside Mello. Adrenaline bubbled in his vains and his heart rate skipped a few beats, then sped up immensly. He started to tremble, and ripped himself from his safe spot into the dark room.

"Get the fuck away from him!" he screamed, and punched the lust-craved boy in the neck.

"Holy shit! I think you broke my neck!" he screamed like a heavy metal scream verse, as he fell to the floor in agony.

"Good! Don't lay another fuckin finger on him, you filthy fuckin' bastard!"

He aimed another punch at the boy holding him to the wall as he heard Tony scream;

"Where the fuck did you come from?"

Matt ran out the door with Mello following at his heels. He could hear the redhead hyperventilating and took him under his arm for support, as they ran down the stairs, not noticing the smelly, liquid splashing down from the second floor railing. A crash sounded from the second floor, glass shattering down the clanky staircase.

"See ya, Matty! Have a nice trip to Hell with your fuckin' boyfriend!" Tony called, leaning over the loose railing, and he dropped the still lit candle to the concrete floor beneath them.

The whole building exploded in disastrous counters of deadly flames! Hot, searing flames that were mixed with the previous spilling of gasoline.

Matt screamed in twinged affliction and quickly covered his eyes. He was so close to the fire, the singeing pain in his weakly protected eyes were unbearable, the fearful flashbacks of his heartbreaking childhood invaded his thoughts. Matt cried as he ran blindly through the maze of flames with Mello, who held a tight, supportive, protecting grip on the redhead's arm. Panic flaashed into him as he opened his eyes again to a thick wave of fire. The pain was so excrutiating, that Matt, overwhelmed with disorientation, feeling light-headed all of a sudden, blacked out of the situation, falling faint to the hot cement floor.

"Matt!" Mello yelled, pulling his friend up in his arms, As he saw Matt's tear-stained face, he felt 100% responsible to get the thin, pale, redheaded boy out of the building alive, no matter what. The blonde held the boy as close to him as possible, at the same time trying to shield his eyes so he wouldn't feel as much pain subconsiously.

Rafters from above that were dappled with petty flames came crashing down all around Mello. The heavy, gas-filled smoke slowed the boy down, and he could hardly breathe. Matt, despite his abnormal, extremely unhealthy light weight, had grown heavy in Mello's arms, as Mello felt the urge to sleep overcome him as he stumbled through the firey warehouse.

"No..." he said to himself. "I have to get us out of here! I'll never forgive myself if Matt dies..."

There was a pretty good chance of both of them dying that night.

A crack from above sent alert to Mello, as he sent himself to the floor, knowing there was no way he could outrun the massive ceiling rafters adorn with their bright, firey ridges and barks, that were caving. He overed the unconcious redhead with his body as much as he could, trying his best to shield him from the dangerous flames, burning wood, and melting iron, just as the heavy rafters collapsed on him.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy SHIT that was the longest chapter EVER! I'm SO sorry, I didn't think it would be so long! Damn! Anyways, "oh no." What will happen to Matty and his beloved saviour Mello! Keep readin, and you might learn somethin...such as what will happen next. Now, people, THIS CHICK NEEDS REVIEWS, AND SUGGESTIONS, so pleaseee, will it KILL you to make a little comment review, just to tell me how I'm doing, what I should do, ect.

Thanks. =3


	11. Chapter 11 Fatal Truth

Chapter 11-Fatal Truth

A/N: Hey! Here's to the people on my special thanks list below: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH MATTY GIVES YOU KISSES AND MELLO SAYS "EFF YOU" BUT HE DON'T MEAN IT THANK YOU! Yay! I'm so motivated right now, so here's chapter 11. Enjoy!

SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO; _**CherryBlackCat, **__**Ambyrawrawr, **_and_** ForbiddionTemptationLostSoul **_for the beautiful reviews that I enjoy so super much! Thank you!

Also to; _**Ambyrawrawr, **_and _**esoteric-x **_for the alert subscriptions! Thanks to you too, guys!

Don't forget; _**CrazyBloodyJam**_ for favoriting my story! Makes me so happy! Thanks!

* * *

><p><em><span>How To Save A Life-The Fray<span>_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_I would've stayed up,_

_With you all night._

_Had I known,_

_How to save a life._

* * *

><p>'Fresh mud, lion's blood. Today's your day to die. Sooner or later, you'll have to go, one heartbeat at a time.'<p>

He could feel life draining hi. Leaving his chest without rise. Or maybe he was just reaallllyy tired and forgot how to breathe. Whatever it was, he kept fighting it, because he wasn't sure if he even wanted to sleep. Or die. None of his body hurt, just his lip which had evidently stopped bleeding, and his lungs from all the smoke inhilation.

Then he remembered a certain someone.

He shot straight up from his spot and found himself outside. Funny...He remembered being pushed to the ground when something fell, but he didn't remember how he got outside. It was still raining. The boy looked around, and saw his goggles were missing. His eyes still stung faintly, but he was able to open them enough to see. The sun was starting to rise, and first response teams gathered around the charcoal warehouse, thic, black smoke gushing through singed wooden boards, and the flames had already been put out.

"Sir, are you alright?" A deep voice questioned.

"Huh? Oh, what? Y-yeah, I'm fine." Matt answered quickly, turning around to face a firefighter. He had a dark complexion, and a nose that looked like it belonged to Santa Claus.

"Um...Did you find anyone in there?" the boy gestured to the smoky building.

"We found five. One survived and has been transfered to the hospital, the other four were pronounced dead at the scene." He replied sadly.

"W-What? Five? There were six..."

"Are you sure?"

Matt calmed himself down. It didn't matter how many died, it mattered which one lived.

"Who lived." It wasn't a question.

"Well...He had blonde hair...And was only seven feet away from the exit...When we found him, he was holding onto these-" the man held out a pair of orange goggles.

"Those... are mine..." Matt said, contemplating.

_If he had time to get me out of the building, he must've gotten out too. But he was found inside. Did he got back in to get my goggles? If so, why?...It doesn't make sense. Dammit Mello, what have we gotten you into...?_

The firefighter handed Matt the goggles, and continued on.

"He was put into the intensive care unit. If you know him, could you give me his name?"

Matt wasn't sure if he wanted to give this stranger his hero's name. So he thought back to when they were at the orphanage. He remembered a time when a boy who looked somewhat like L, but with freakish red eyes, had addressed Mello. Like his own name, which was never used, never known, he remembered what he called Mello by one day.

"M." he answered, before turning towards the road and walking away through the rain, determined to find his saviour.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm, shorter than I had imagined, but HEY. It's done, none the less. Anyone liked-yes- BB's little appearance type thing there? HEHE!

I find if I put the very last sentence into any random person's perspective, I think it would be a little sad, emotional, longing moment. Imagine a boy, walking away from a burning building (after facing death by it before when younger) into a sunrise, through a light rain. Walking into nothing. If it was anybody, maybe it would take them their whole lives to search every inch of the world for the person that had saved him from another deadly experience...Sad, emotional, inspirational.

Next chapter is the most emotional for me, I guess.


End file.
